nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canary 2
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot In Canary 2, the player takes control of Canary 413-XL, a miner Canary in Asteroid 633, Sector 6 of the Visilicon Quadrant. The aliens have begun to show up in this asteroid. A miner Canary, Canary 718-DR, talks to Canary 413-XL through radio contact. He tells him that he and the other Canarys are at the drill site and that the aliens are getting extremely aggressive. They build a barricade to try to stop the aliens, but only delay the inevitable. By level ten, Canary 718-DR is corrupted and begins sending Infected Canaries to kill Canary 413-XL. On level thirteen, another Canary, Canary 214-LE, arrives and helps the player fight off a large onslaught of enemies. Canary 214-LE helps him throughout the rest of the game, but can only kill enemies, any other rock cutting or other things must be done by the player. On level twenty two, a cut scene plays showing an alien larvae falling from above and landing on Canary 413-XL. The larvae should have corrupted him, but instead the larvae explodes randomly. Canary 214-LE figures that Canary 413-XL has some sort of immunity against the alien's corrupting ability. The game continues until the end, where Canary 214-LE sneaks into the Canary's main base and sets a bomb. He fights off the aliens at the base while the player attempts to make an escape. The asteroid explodes, this time killing all of the aliens inside. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. Control Pad- Movement A or B- Fire laser ZL or ZR- Shield Enemies Mini-Propeller Squids Big Propeller Squids Alien Bats Alien Birds Alien Ants Alien Bees Mini-birds Electric Alien Rods Small Alien Missiles Big Alien Missiles Piranha Squids Walking Infected Canary Flying Infected Canary Alien Turtle Alien Liquid Dropper Spike head Squids Drill head Squids Alien Larvae- new enemy, falls from ceiling, can not corrupt the player but can still harm them Alien Spinners Metal Alien Boxes Alien Spider- new enemy that drops down from the ceiling attached to a purple sticky string, can be killed or cut down Alien Scorpion- new enemy that crawls along the ground, launches purple goo, explodes when it dies Alien Mole- new enemy that burrows in the ground, hops out occasionally to try to attack the player Alien Mutant- new enemy that flies and sprays poisonous gas towards the player, also throws Alien Larvae Alien Creature- new enemy, a bony purple humanoid that corrupts areas of rock when he touches them Hazards Crushers Corrupted Rock Alien Lasers Razor Blades Alien Mines Alien Pods Tentacle Spike Balls Purple Gas Explosions High Voltage Blocks Metal Wheels Alien Spike Wheels Interactive Objects Rock Mining Carts Gravity Orbs Mirrors Flip-Mirrors Trivia Canary 214-LE flew to the asteroid to help defeat the aliens. He escaped the asteroid by a different route and did not die in the explosion. Category:Main Games Category:Games